


Я показал бы им тебя

by zainin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Depression, M/M, Smoking, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zainin/pseuds/zainin
Summary: Я покажу им тебя
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 3





	Я показал бы им тебя

**Author's Note:**

> Три дня дождя - красота  
> Начинаем читать, когда начинаются слова в песне

Балтийское море, красные розы,   
Ливни и грозы, поздняя осень,   
Если меня спросят, что такое в мире красота –  
Я покажу им тебя. 

Это не мир, где все плохо. Это не мир, где тебя могут убить в переулке поздно вечером после работы. Но Тсукишима все равно курит из-за стресса, а Ямагучи запивает свои антидепрессанты кофе. 

Я показал бы им тебя. 

Я покажу им тебя.

Кей не любит просыпаться рано утром, но Тадаши любит рассветы и кофе, а Тсукишима любит его. Ямагучи слышит запах кофе с кухни, запах вчерашнего дождя через открытый балкон и прокуренную футболку рядом. Кей целует его в макушку, а он жмется к нему и бормочет что-то о том, как сильно не хочет вылезать из постели. 

Тадаши выводит Кея на прогулку. На улице безлюдно и свежо. В пять утра встретить кого-то на улице – огромная редкость. И они это так любят.

Солнечные лучи играют в волосах Ямагучи, и он чувствует себя хорошо, а значит, что и Тсукишима тоже. Солнечные зайчики бегают по его веснушкам, когда они проходят мимо витрин, и Кей уже почти уверен, что Тадаши – ребёнок солнца, и на сто процентов уверен, что безумно любит его.

Ссоры. Иногда они ссорятся. Иногда шумно. Иногда Ямагучи запирается в ванной. Иногда Тсукишима зарабатывает пару царапин. 

В конце-концов, Тадаши извиняется-извиняется-извиняется, уткнувшись носом в старую толстовку и заставляя её намокнуть от солёных слёз, а Кей нежно гладит его по волосам, шепчет, что все хорошо, что ему не за что извиняться и предлагает составить план на завтра, и плевать, что это завтра уже наступило. Ямагучи успокаивается и засыпает в объятиях Тсукишимы. 

И все хорошо.


End file.
